


Bewinged

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry suddenly has wings. It’s not a good thing.<br/>Disclaimer: J K Rowlings owns all, I’m just playing with her babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewinged

"Wings. Bloody wings!" Ron had repeated it so many times, Harry wanted to use some sort of muting spell. It wasn't like there was much else to say, though. Ron was right - they were wings, bloody wings, and they were growing out of his shoulder blades. 

No, wait, not shoulder blades, Hermione had conducted some sort of on-the-spot examination and said his body had metamorphed and adjusted for the wings. It hadn't made Harry feel any better, especially since there wasn't a way to hide the gawky things. They didn't lie flat on his back nor did they scrunch up and they made for uncomfortable sitting. He figured he'd have to lie on his stomach from now on - and how was he to wear any clothing, anyway? Maybe his robes would cover them somewhat but he couldn't wear them all the time. 

Malfoy already started a petition to have Harry kicked off the Quidditch team for 'unfair advantages' - a winged Seeker could offer too much support for his team. Madame Pomfrey was working on a magical cure - as was Hermione - but Harry wondered if there'd be a way to fix this. Big, bulky wings with soft feathers like an owl's - certainly large enough to lift him in the air - affixed to him like a curse. 

"Hey, Harry," Neville said from the open door, "you probably don't want to hear this." He hesitated then forged on. "Some of the kids are starting a list to get you kicked out of Hogwarts." 

"What?" Ron sat up, eyes wide.

Neville sucked his lower lip before answering. "They say you're not a normal wizard any more, Harry." 

Harry shoved the rage down as hard as he could. Yelling might make him feel better for a few seconds but he wasn't angry at Neville. "Thanks," he managed to get out, nodding at Neville as he turned out of the doorway. 

One more thing to deal with. Boy who lived, somehow connected to Voldemort, winged. Maybe it was time to leave Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure how much farther he'd be able to go here. It wasn't like Remus, able to hide at least part of his lycanthropy. These wings could be his for life. 

"There're spells to hide things," Hermione had said, her expression worried. 

Harry was tired of hiding. Maybe he should just go. Take his wings and fly. 

"What're you gonna do, Harry?" Ron asked. 

He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Ron. Not yet." 

He hoped he'd figure it out soon.


End file.
